


Five times Newt gives the aurors a heart attack (until they get used to it)

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Protective Theseus Scamander, and seraphina is having so much fun, but they're so wrong, he's just smitten, percy is a little bit shy but only when it comes to newt, they think percival is going to murder newt at any moment, tina and the other aurors are constantly worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Firmly believing their boss is an ill-tempered wizard, the aurors of MACUSA have a hard time trying to protect their new consultant magizoologist from their boss anger.They’re wrong. Newt doesn’t need any help. Because Percival Graves is just a man that doesn’t know exactly what to do with feelings even though he’s completely in love with Newt Scamander.





	1. Chapter 1

After a month of visiting Tina, Picquery decides that if Newt’s going to be in MACUSA almost every day, the least he can do is make good use of his free time and work as a consultant.

And that’s how Newt gets himself a job in New York, much to Theseus’ irritation.

It’s quite nice actually; he gets to help magical creatures and he has the chance to see Tina, Queenie and Jacob more often. He also gets to meet the real Percival Graves, a year after being rescued, and although the man is really intimidating (it doesn’t help that the whole auror Department appears to be afraid of him) he has never been rude to Newt.

The Director seems to be a very reserved man; he sometimes gets out with the rest of them to a pub or a restaurant, but he doesn’t actually speaks that much, he merely observes, he watches around like he’s waiting for something to happen at any moment and Newt wonders if it’s because his inner nature as an auror or because of what happened with Grindelwald.

Newt has caught him staring at him a couple of times, although to his credit he looks away almost immediately.

Well… it’s not like he remains dead quiet most of the time, just drinking his firewhiskey. Every now and then he leans forward and ask Newt about his creatures, especially when the others are busy hearing one of Fontaine’s bad jokes.

Newt’s wary of his curiosity at first, but after Queenie assures him there’s nothing to worry about, he can’t stop himself from telling him every single thing he knows on the creatures in his case.

Graves listen, although he can’t help but to pinch at the bridge of his nose and sigh almost defeated when Newt starts talking about Nancy.

“Seriously? A Nundu?”

“A v–very kind, well-behaved Nundu indeed,” adds Newt a little nervous, fortunately Richards, who has seen the whole exchange with a concerned frown on her face, decides to include her boss in a discussion she’s having with Kenneth about potion traffickers.

***

Every month the whole Department has a meeting in Madam President’s office, in which the Director of Magical Security not only informs Picquery about the cases they’re dealing with at the moment, he also gives instructions to his aurors and reminds them some of the rules (if they seem to have… forgotten).

But it’s Newt’s first meeting so he doesn’t know exactly what to expect, he just listens to the advice the aurors blurt out at him almost at once.

“Never interrupt boss when he’s talking,” Weiss walks quickly to catch up with him and Tina.

“Better not to comment if you don’t have anything relevant to say,” Richards looks at Kenneth and then at Fontaine, who nods in agreement.

“Actually… just don’t say anything.” Says Abernathy. “Trust me.”

Newt looks at Tina for confirmation and his friend responds by putting a finger over her lips.

Well… It can’t be that hard, he supposes. Although according to Theseus even in the safest environment, he always finds a way to attract trouble.

It’s not that bad, Pickett manages to stay hidden in his pocket most of the time Graves is pacing around, giving Picquery all the crucial information about the cases; he comments on the recent problem with the stolen potions from the hospital. They both agree to send three more aurors to investigate further.

When Newt thinks that’s finally over, Graves looks directly at him, sitting between Lopez and Tina. He feels a little nervous under that gaze.

“Mr. Scamander… If you’re needed in the field you must remember to remain at my side at all times. Are we clear?”

Behind him, Picquery’s brows quirk up with an amused curiosity.

Tina nudges him and Newt knows he has to agree, the right answer is a loud ‘yes’ because all of them have warned him about this.

It’s the safest decision to make and yet…

Newt has never had a sense of self-preservation. At least that’s what his brother always says.

“But what if a creature needs me? I can’t just watch from afar if a creature is in danger!”

Silence. Maybe he has made a mistake, but he can’t stop himself, if a creature is hurting, no one would be able to keep him away from it.

He can feel the heat coming from Tina, he doesn’t have to look at her to know she’s worried.

Graves stares at him, Newt doesn’t look away despite of how much he wants to.

“In that case I would follow you, Mr. Scamander,” he says simply, prompting Fontaine to gasp and Picquery to blink in a very subtle shock. “I would never dream of keeping you from helping a creature. But I cannot leave you alone in a situation like that, you don’t have the proper training.”

Newt would like to point out as he has done with Theseus before, he has dealt with many number of problems on his own and that he can take care of himself, but even he knows when it’s best to remain quiet.

Besides, Tina’s grabbing his arm quite hard to prevent him from adding anything else.

***

“Mr. Scamander… can I talk to you for a second?”

Almost every single other auror has gone, except for Lopez, who has been talking to Tina since Graves dismissed them all. And also Picquery, but since it’s her office and she seems to have other things to discuss with the Director.

“O-Of course,” he stammers, noticing the 'I told you so’ glare from Tina. At least Lopez looks worried about him.

Neither Graves nor Picquery seem to mind the other’s presence and Newt is glad both aurors decide to stay. Although they keep their distance from the desk; Picquery remains on her chair, while Mr. Graves takes a step towards Newt and hands him a bunch of papers.

“The permits for your creatures,” he explains when the magizoologist looks back at him in confusion.

“Oh!” Newt feels a mix of relief and bewilderment when he starts reading them; all of his creatures are mentioned.

“Since you’ll be working for us I thought it’d be easier this way,” Graves continues. “I must admit I’m still worried about some of them, but you seem to handle–”

“This is why you kept asking about my creatures,” Newt cuts him off, obviously ignoring all of Tina’s warnings. He’s sure she’s fuming behind him.

“Well… yes, I needed to know more about them in order to write all the documents correctly,” the Director confirms. “Not that I don’t find them fascinating but–”

“It must’ve taken you a lot of time,” he says, feeling warm inside. Still perfectly quiet, not even pretending she’s not paying attention, Picquery presses her lips together as if she tries to hold back a grin.

“It wasn’t that difficult. Although you do have a lot of creatures.” Graves waves his hand dismissively, as it doesn’t matter.

But it does, to Newt at least.

“Thank you, Mr. Graves,” he presses the permits against his chest while a smile spreading quickly over his face until Newt’s practically beaming at his boss. “You are very sweet.”

Graves goes completely still, he starts blinking as he slowly turns red. Picquery has covered her mouth and looked away while Tina and Lopez gasp somewhere near him.

Newt worries he might have crossed an invisible line that could likely get him fired and wonders if he should apologize.

“Sir, Newt didn’t mean–”

“You’re welcome, Mr. Scamander,” Graves says, ignoring Tina. Newt thinks he sees the glimpse of a smile that tugs the corner of his lips. “If you need anything else… you know where to find me.”

Tina excuses herself and practically yanks Newt out of the office, Lopez follows them with an alarmed expression on his face.

“I thought he was going to strangle you for a moment,” the auror says and then frowns in confusion. “But he didn’t look angry. Maybe he was in a good mood today?”

Tina rolls her eyes at Lopez.

“It doesn’t matter,” she huffs, then turning to Newt adds: “You got lucky. But don’t do that again.”


	2. Chapter 2

It’s weird to have someone by his side while he takes care of a creature, normally Newt would’ve tried to convince said creature to get in the case so they both could escape from the poachers. He always managed, but sometimes working alone meant he had to stay awake all night or that sometimes his efforts weren’t enough to save a life.

Now he has the time to stop the bleeding from the unicorn injuries before it gets worse, while Percival Graves does an excellent job protecting both Newt and the creature from anyone who comes near them.

It’s weird… but it’s also comforting; it would never had occurred to him he’d enjoy another’s company so much.

Newt leans forward, pressing his cheek against the unicorn’s muzzle, promising in whispers that he’s going to take her to a safe place, that she’s going to like Dougal, Mindy and Gretchen and they all are going to welcome her.

The creature finally relaxes enough for Newt to apply a potion over his wounds, while Graves is capturing the third wizard, tying him to the others.

It’s just after Abernathy and Weiss storm into the room and assure the Director the whole are is clear that he kneels next to Newt.

“How’s the unicorn?” He asks, dark eyes looking from him to the creature.

“Clara is going to be fine,” a soft sigh of relief escapes from Newt’s lips, followed by a shy smile.

“And you? Are you okay?” The magizoologist gets a little bit startled when he feels a warm hand on his face, but Graves is too busy eyeing him from head to toe, searching desperately for injuries to notice Newt’s surprise.

“I-I’m fine.”

Once Graves is completely sure Newt is not hurt, he looks back at him, eyes narrowing as he stares into the magizoologist’s bright eyes.

That’s not a good sign.

“You ran away from me,” the Director accuses. Newt can’t help it, the heat on his cheeks quickly spreads to the rest of his face.

He’s right; Newt heard Clara groaning in pain and didn’t think twice before following the sound. He forgot he was supposed to stay at Graves’ side.

“Perhaps Newt was confused, Sir–”

“No need to answer for him, Abernathy.”

The auror pales at his boss growl and keeps his mouth shut from then on.

Although the irritation vanishes from Graves features as soon as he looks back at Newt, he sighs, pushing back Newt’s curls behind his ear.

“I told you… I’m not going to stop you from helping them… But at least let me know what you’re planning to do next time, so I can be prepared.”

“I will, I promise.”

***

After an exhausting but satisfactory week, Richards proposes a celebration and she brings to MACUSA a couple of cakes and cookies for the whole Department of Magical Law Enforcement. And judging by the chocolate chip mooncalves it’s obvious all of it came from the same bakery.

Turns out Graves is pretty much aware of Jacob’s existence and his relationship with Queenie and while some assure he allows it because he owes the legilimens something or because of he appreciates Jacob’s ability to bake, Newt’s quite sure he does it because he knows what is the right thing to do, for Queenie and Jacob.

The others are setting a few tables together in MACUSA’s cafeteria when Newt arrives, he actually doesn’t think twice before he sits on a chair right in front of a piece of chocolate cheesecake and starts eating. He just has cut a little bit of it with a fork when he hears Richards horrified gasp.

“It’s the last piece of it!” She points at it, hand almost trembling.

“I’m so sorry, was it yours?” Newt had been so hungry he didn’t realize it was for someone else and now he feels terrible.

“It’s boss’ favorite,” Tina pinches the bridge of her nose, taking a deep breath before glaring back at him. She makes such an odd contrast with Queenie, who’s trying not to chuckle.

“Stop worrying so much,” the blonde tells them, sadly, none of them seem to pay attention.

Lopez is the only one that actually sits at the table and begins to put a couple of cookies on his plate. He looks at the others, as if he’s considering the problem worth his time and then at Newt; his expression softens a little bit after that and then rises again, talking quickly to Fontaine in order to find a solution.

The magizoologist starts to think that they’re just being overdramatic.

Graves couldn’t get that mad over cake, could he?

“Let’s tell boss Kowalski didn’t have any cheesecake left,” Kenneth says, both Collins and Richards nod in agreement while Tina remains unsure. “That way he won’t get mad at–”

“Too late,” Weiss mumbles, right before Graves approaches the table. He looks tired and Newt immediately feels even more guilty for begin eating that piece. He gazes at his aurors, quirking up a dark brow at the expression of nervousness on their faces. He loses interest quickly and stares at Newt with curiosity, especially after seeing the chocolate cheesecake on his plate.

“They told me it was your favourite?” He blurts out. “Sorry, I didn’t know.”

“You can have a piece of apple pie, Sir!” Richards offers.

“Chocolate is overrated anyways. I mean…”

“Shut up, Fontaine,” Weiss scolds when it’s clearly obvious their boss is not paying attention to any of them.

But Graves doesn’t frown, he stares at Newt and watches as his freckles disappear under the red shade of his cheeks. A grin strats forming in the corner of his lips. His eyes are kind.

“It’s okay, you can have it.”

Newt looks from his cake to Graves and then, surprising even himself he adds: “Actually… We can share, if you want.”

As if the aurors were watching a tennis match, they keep looking from one to another, so confused and scared to talk.

The smile on their boss’ face grows even wider and they all see as the Director sits close–very close to Newt and grabs a fork.

“I really want to,” he says and Newt feels a little bit flustered under that stare.

After the Director takes the first bite and begins to talk calmy to the magizoologist about his creatures (he actually asks how Clara’s doing and Newt can’t help but to ramble about how happy and strong she is right now) the others seem to accept the fact that no one’s going to get yelled at that day and they all finally start enjoying themselves.

And then it occurs to Newt, too late perhaps, especially because of the appalled look on everyone’s faces, that maybe he shouldn’t have asked… Because he has shared food, but only with his brother, not someone he just met a month ago.

Although Graves doesn’t look offended so he supposes it wasn’t that bad after all.

***

Weiss is right behind him when the Director approaches him on the hallway the very next day; she has the time to ask him quickly if the Niffler hasn’t escaped… again. Newt shakes his head quickly, remembering Pickett had told him just seconds ago that everyone was in their respective habitats.

She still looks worried though, narrowing her eyes at a paper bag Mr. Graves is carrying with him.

He rubs the back of his neck before he blurts out: “Mr. Scamander… Would you–Actually I was wondering if you’d like to uh… I was near Kowalski’s and I bought all these chocolate Nifflers, but I realized they’re just too many for me so… I mean–we can share?”

“Thank you, Mr. Graves!” Newt grins. Honestly why the aurors are afraid of a man like him. “Chocolate Nifflers are my favourites!”

“Really? What a… coincidence. I–I had no idea.”

“Let’s get something to drink as well!” Newt’s already ready to go to the cafeteria, but Graves grabs his arm.

“I’ll go,” he says. “Would you wait for me in my office?”

Newt nods, when he watches the Director disappear he turns his head towards Weiss. She looks quite appalled.

“What is it?”

“I never thought I’d see my boss flustered. I’m still trying to determine if it was an hallucination or not.”


	3. Chapter 3

Newt also has to write his own reports, although his are not as boring as the ones Lopez is working on; his job is to put a description of the creature they rescued the night before, which is so much fun in his opinion.

Then, he has to hand it to Weiss so she could decide where to keep it; she’s the one in charge of the archive; normally it takes her less than a minute and doesn’t ask Newt too much questions.

But this time is different. She points at a chair next to her and asks Newt to sit, he does as he’s told as she keeps walking around, moving certain documents from one place to another with her wand. From her desk, Tina quirks up an eyebrow, but keeps working, although the rest of the team are not as subtle and look at Newt with curiosity.

“How did you find the occamy egg, do you recall?” She says, gazing at him with the piece of paper in her hand.

“Oh! I didn’t think that was important for the report! I’ve been told it’s just–”

Weiss touches his hand, trying to ease him.

“It’s not. Important I mean.” Fontaine and Richards stare at her, intrigued. Weiss ignores them and continues: “I just want to know.”

“Well… actually, Mr. Graves found it,” Newt smiles, thinking of the moment. “He kept it in his coat pocket.”

Abernathy stops pretending he’s working and frowns at that.

“Why would he do something like that?”

“It was freezing,” the magizoologist says, as if it’s obvious, when they all keep staring at him in confusion he adds: “He also added a warming spell, to keep it from getting cold. Occamys need a warm space to survive. It is essential for the egg to hatch.”

“And how did he know that?” Kenneth joins the conversation, too intrigued to notice Richards glare.

“He’s been reading my book,” Newt beams. He remembers the moment Graves handed him the egg and how much he wanted to hug the Director in that instant, how his heart had been jumping in his chest.

“Of course he has,” Weiss mumbles, a weird expression on her face. “And you… He has been bringing you food, right?”

“Yes,” actually Graves has also invited him to have lunch with him since he brought him those cookies.

“That doesn’t have anything to do with Newt’s report,” Fontaine points out. “What’s going on, Weiss?”

“I just… I think we’re all wrong about Mr. Graves.” But she doesn’t say anything else, not even after Kenneth almost begs her to be more specific.

***

Newt doesn’t see it, but he hears a weird noise coming from his desk and when he watches the quill falling down to the ground he knows exactly what’s going on.

“What are you doing here, Dougal?” He manages to catch him by the arms and picks him up. Lopez is the first to notice and narrows his eyes, drawing the attention of the aurors that are still in the room.

“Who are you talking to?” He mumbles.

“Dougal,” fortunately, his demiguise decides it’s time to make himself visible and Richards can’t help but to mention how cute he is.

“Put him back in the case before boss sees him,” Tina hisses, looking almost alarmed, but Newt doesn’t pay her attention because Dougal is actually trying to explain something to him.

Then Fontaine stroms in the room, breathing heavily, his eyes are full of panic when they meet Newt’s.

“I think I saw your Niffler in the evidence room,” he informs. “I tried to catch him, but he’s very good at hiding.”

So… That’s what Dougal was trying to say. Newt pulls the creature closer to his chest and rushes towards Fontaine, ignoring Tina once again.

“Do you keep jewelry in there?”

“Sometimes… If it’s a cursed object or if it’s linked to the case we’re working on,” Fontaine replies.

“Take me there,” Newt urges him, growing a little bit worried.

“I was looking for you, Mr. Scamander,” both Newt and Fontaine get startled by the deep sound of Graves’ voice. None of them has heard him coming. He must’ve noticing something in their faces because he adds: “Where are you going?”

Fontaine hesitates, nervous, but before he can say anything Newt blurts out: “Niff escaped.”

Graves rolls his eyes.

“Again? Where did he go?”

“Evidence room,” Fontaine says and Graves looks at him as if he had forgotten he was there.

***

“What is Dougal doing out of the case, by the way?” Graves asks as the three of them enter the room, with a movement of his hand, three dots of light appear over them.

“He tried to warn me,” Newt says. “Speaking of Dougal, Mr. Graves could you please take him while I look for Niff?”

Fontaine opens his eyes wide, gazing horrified at the magizoologist as he hands the demiguise over. Graves doesn’t look angry though, he takes the creature in his arms.

“Newt, what are you– No, Sir, you don’t have to, give it to me,” the auror offers, but instead of looking relieved, Graves glares at him.

“That won’t be necessary.”

Newt leaves them there and rushes towards the shelves; it’s forbidden to use the summoning charm inside, not only because it could make a mess, but because some of the objects are cursed and that could easily lead to a disaster.

Fortunately it’s always easy for Newt to find Niff, he gets particularly nervous when sees him and starts moving around more than usual.

That’s why he hears a noise very similar to crystals making contact with each other, then he sees a small ball of dark blue, wrapped in a diamond necklace.

Years of practice have made Newt incredible fast and he catches the Niffler before he can ran away.

“What were you thinking?” He scolds, tickling the creature, only to reveal a couple of rubies, galleons and a very familiar pocket watch. “You’re lucky none of these are cursed.”

He returns to the others, only to give back Graves’ watch.

“How many times–” although he stops when notices Newt staring. “What is it?”

Fontaine has noticed it too, but he has controlled himself better than Newt. Although, it’s too funny; it seems like Dougal has been playing with Graves hair all the time Newt’s been away because it really looks like a mess.

Newt burst into incontrollable giggles and while Graves looks confused, Fontaine pales.

“Is it my hair, isn’t it?”

“I’m sure Newt is not laughing because of that, Sir,” Fontaine says, but he doesn’t seem to hear him.

Newt breathes, trying to stop, waiting to see Graves glaring at him, judging by Fontaine’s shocked expression. Instead, he watches as the Director smiles at him, mirth sparking in his eyes.

“I can help you with that,” he takes Dougal back and without realizing what he’s doing, he runs his fingers through Graves’ hair to put it back in place. Just hours after, he wonders why he didn’t use his wand instead.

The Director stays still, letting Newt do as he wants, while Fontaine holds his breath.

It feels suddenly very… odd, especially because Graves stare it’s intense, almost heavy.

“There! I’m done,” he mumbles, shyly.

“Thanks, Mr. Scamander,” the Director grins, two red dots appearing on his cheeks.

It’s not perfect, but Graves doesn’t make any other attempt to fix it himself, in fact, none of them move, still staring into each other’s eyes.

Until Fontaine clears his throat, looking like he has just seen a dragon at the other side of the door, drinking a cup of tea.

He keeps staring at Newt, even a couple of minutes after Graves finally returns to his office.

“What is it?” Newt finally asks, growing uncomfortable.

“You touched his… hair.”

“Yes,” he feels his cheeks burning. “To fix it.”

“He didn’t get mad,” Fontaine continues, making Newt more and more confused. “I think Weiss is right.”

He decides not to ask him about it and goes back to his case.

Aurors are very weird.


	4. Chapter 4

It doesn’t happen overnight, but Newt certainly can’t say when he started to spend so much time in Mr. Graves’ office.

It starts because Graves invites him constantly to get lunch with him and most of the time they end up sitting on Graves’ couch, Newt trying to get Pickett to behave while the Director just grins at Newt’s misfortune.

At first, Newt goes as soon as he finishes, remembering he has work to do and, most importantly, creatures to feed.

One day though, before he rises from the couch, Graves takes his hand, clearing his throat as his cheeks start turning red.

“You can stay if you want,” he says, finally looking back at Newt. “You can feed your creatures here.”

So Newt does, but it doesn’t stop there; he starts bringing to the office all kinds of books and documents to read on the couch, telling himself it’s just while he’s waiting Graves to come back from another meeting to go grab something to eat.

But Newt stays more than that; Graves assures him constantly that everything’s fine and he doesn’t mind the company, admitting one day, looking at a report he’s holding, that “I actually enjoy your company, Mr. Scamander, in case you haven’t noticed.”

He begins to work inside the office, to study certain characteristics of a creature, especially if he hasn’t worked with them before.

When he forgets one of his books once, Newt’s surprised that Graves has enlarged his bookshelf for the magizoologist to put as much as books as he wants.

It surprises him, although it makes sense, he spends the majority of his time in there already.

Tina and the other aurors begin to worry though; his friend insists so much on Newt going back to his old desk, because it’s better that way and because as Kenneth points out “You reduce the changes of pissing boss off.”

Newt feels like understands less that constant fear they all have of Mr. Graves; he’s the sweetest, most kind wizard he’s ever met.

The only ones not worried about the whole thing are Fontaine and Weiss; they encourage Newt to keep going to Graves’ office, although they’re sure it’s his office now as well.

They also seem to get along more now, always spending time together and following Newt to Graves’ office when they want to deliver a report.

Fontaine asks for a day off the morning Graves tells Newt it’s better for his potions to be moved behind his desk where he has his.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother.”

Graves smiles, kindly and takes one of Newt’s hands; he’s noticed the Director likes to do that quite often.

“You’re not a bother, Mr. Scamander.”

After Newt agrees, Graves seems to finally notice the other auror. Fontaine mentions his day off and the Director agrees almost immediately, distractedly… hand moving dismissively.

Weiss just rolls her eyes and tugs at Fontaine’s shirt to get out of the office. Although, before walking away, she looks at Newt and winks, leaving him frowning in confusion.

Graves becomes friends with most of his creatures; he offers Newt help whenever he can and the magizoologist starts loving the company.

Although it seems the Director’s favourite is Dougal; Newt finds them both in the office, Graves is holding him in his arms, walking around the room, reading out loud one of the reports to the creature.

Newt freezes in his spot, completely mesmerized at the sight, heart bumping into his chest, like a knocking, a new emotion asking for permission to get inside.

He grins happily, remembering that time in the evidence room, his chuckle makes Graves turn around and look at him.

“He was feeling lonely,” Graves says and Newt finally takes the demiguise back in his hands and, without realizing what he’s doing, he leans and kisses the Director’s cheek, before running back to the case. He doesn’t see the other’s reaction, or at least he doesn’t see much of it, because he believes he managed to watch Mr. Graves standing right there, touching his cheek in shock.

For a moment he worries the auror could get upset because of it, but Mr. Graves keeps acting as kind and understanding as he did before the kiss.

Is it okay though, right? Friends do that all the time; Newt doesn’t want to think of any other reason why he did that.

***

Tina almost has a heart attack when she walks in her boss’ office, she’s been followed by Fontaine and Weiss that just grin behind her back.

Newt doesn’t really understand why she looks so scared or why that look of fear is directed at him especially.

“Mr. Graves went to Madam Picquery’s office, but he’ll be back in a minute,” he informs, because it’s obvious they all came looking for the Director.

“What do you think you’re doing, Newt?” Tina uses that kind of whisper most of people do when they’re stressed but doesn’t want to be heard, although it’s always more loud than they think it is.

“I’m drawing a phoenix,” he says, a little bit confused by her intensity. “Drawings help me–”

“I’m not talking about that!” She huffs, her worry mixed with irritation. “What do you think you’re doing sitting over Mr. Graves’ desk?”

“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with–”

Tina interrupts Weiss, staring at the witch with an incredulous expression.

“Nothing wrong? He’s going to get killed!”

“She’s right, Tina, there’s nothing to worry about,” Fontaine says. “We’ve been trying to tell you all, but you don’t listen–”

He doesn’t get to say anything else though for Graves walks in the room, Tina pales, fear on her face as she looks at her friend.

“Sir–”

“That’s beautiful,” the Director comments, ignoring Tina and the others, he’s leaning over Newt’s shoulder, grinning from ear to ear when he stares into the other’s eyes.

Newt blushes, but smiles back.

“Thanks! I think I’m almost done,” he says, cheeks burning as he feels, fingers caressing his cheekbone. Finally, Graves sits back on his chair, an arm over Newt’s lap as he reaches for the papers on his desk.

Newt doesn’t even flinch, he’s so used to the touches and the warmth coming from the Director’s body by now.

“I’ve been about hanging all your drawings over that wall there,” Graves says. “I could buy a couple of frames for them.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary.”

“We could hang just the ones that are already in your first book, in case you still need the new ones,” the Director insists. “They’ll look beautiful.”

Newt chuckles, trying not to roll his eyes at him; Graves is constantly talking about how beautiful his drawings are, even though Newt is sure they’re not that good.

“I’ll think about it,” he says, after a couple of second and fights back a smile when he sees Graves’ triumphant smirk.

Oh… Oh!“ Tina’s voice startles them both, who had completely forgotten the three aurors were even there. "I’m gonna kill Queenie! Why did she never mention it?”

“Mention what?” Newt asks, curious, but she doesn’t say and Fontaine quickly starts talking about the last case and everyone forgets about it.


	5. Chapter 5

For some reason, Tina gets irritated with her sister Queenie, although it doesn’t last long. Newt thinks it’s because the auror have too much to do lately; some of them are even worried about him because he spends too much time with Graves, which, according to Kenneth and Roberts is never a good thing.

“Why?” Newt asks constantly; he gets completely lost when they start talking about Graves like that.

“They’re just worried about you,” Lopez explains. “We all are.”

Still confused, Newt looks back at Tina, who’s rolling her eyes in Lopez direction.

“Stop worrying so much,” she scolds. “He’s going to be perfectly fine. Mr. Graves likes him, but you clearly have no idea how much.”

Richards turns her head, staring at Tina like she’s crazy and Lopez just shakes his head.

“She’s right! Mr. Graves is my friend,” Newt says.

“Boss doesn’t have friends, Scamander,” Kenneth smiles at him with pity. “I mean, we know you’re kind and like to see the good in every single person–”

“Friends you said?” Weiss quirks up her brows. “My boy, you have no idea either.”

Concern spreads all over him as Newt starts to consider that maybe Graves does not enjoy his company as much as he thought he did.

He tries to be more observant next time, but Graves doesn’t act any different, he still smiles whenever Newt walks into the room and always offers to help him with his creatures.

Although he looks tired; Newt usually goes back with Queenie and Tina to their flat and Graves always promises he’ll just stay a couple of minutes longer.

Newt has no idea the Director spends almost all night in MACUSA, working on a particular difficult case. He doesn’t know until Madam President tells him personally.

“He’s going to pass out if you don’t do anything soon, Mr. Scamander,” she rubs her temples and Newt is too concerned to wonder why she’s sure he’s the only one that could do something about it. “That man is so stubborn I can't–”

“What? But Madam, we can’t just send Newt just like that!” It’s really unfortunate that Richards and Kenneth happen to be there as well. Newt really appreciates their concern, but he has more important things to focus at the moment. “Remember that time when Lopez commented he could use a nap?”

“He did all our repots for a week,” Kenneth says. “After Mr. Graves growled at him.”

Knowing it’d be years before they let him go, Newt decides to ignore Richards, who’s trying to come up with an idea to stop him from going to her boss office, and he sneaks away.

Graves looks up as soon as Newt walks into the room; instead of returning the smile, Newt narrows his eyes when he sees the shadows under the Director’s eyes.

“Is there something wrong?”

“It’s time to go home, Mr. Graves,” there must be something in the way Newt says it because the auror blinks, cheeks turning slightly red, before he shakes his head.

“Sorry… what did you say?”

“You need to get some sleep.”

Graves sighs and Newt just knows there’s something wrong because he looks… sad.

“You don’t need to worry about me, I’m fine,” Graves assures, stubbornly, prompting Newt to roll his eyes.

He takes one step closer and kindly puts his hand over Graves’.

“Why don’t you want to go back home?”

“That doesn’t feel like home,” Graves blurts out before he can stop himself. He intertwines his fingers with Newt’s. “It’s just… That house is just too big for me.”

“What if I keep you company for a while? We can drink tea!” Newt says and he watches as hope turns into a spark in Graves’ eyes.

“I’d like that.”

So Newt manages to get Graves out of his office to everybody’s shock.

They spend most of the night talking in Graves’ living room; Graves getting closer to Newt until he takes his hand and ask him, almost shyly, if he can call him just… Newt.

And that’s how Graves turns into Percival in Newt’s head.

Percival then has this idea and invites Newt to live with him, because “Here you’ll have space enough for your creatures, you don’t need to keep hiding from no-majes because there’s no risk to be seen by one.”

So Newt moves in with Percival and the Director starts coming back home early and somehow is thanks to him… according to Picquery.

“He looks happier, thank you.”

But Newt has no idea and it doesn’t help that almost all the Department of Magical Law Enforcement comes to him one morning while he’s having lunch with Queenie and Tina.

“Seems we were wrong,” Kenneth says. Tina rolls her eyes and focuses on her sandwich instead.

“It’s not like we don’t care about you, because everyone here likes you, Newt,” Roberts explains, which only confuses the magizoologist even more. “But we’re no longer worried. I mean it’s obvious that boss adores you.”

Newt blushes, thinking that “adore” might be a strong word to describe two friends.

“Now we’re worried about him,” Fontaine continues; it’s seems it was something he was not supposed to say because Weiss nudges him with a little bit too much strength.

“What? Why? Is he okay? I don’t understand…”

“Well… THAT is exactly the reason we’re worried,” Weiss says and Newt feels even more lost.

Why do aurors have to be so complicated?


	6. Chapter 6

“So… You and boss live together now, huh?” Kenneth says casually as he tries to arrange the papers on his desk, although it looks like it’s not going quite well, especially because he’s not really paying attention to what he’s doing.

“Yes,” Newt smiles, sitting next to Tina. Sometimes, when Percival’s very busy, he prefers to spend time with the aurors. However they’re acting quite odd lately, constantly asking about Percival.

Kenneth clears his throat and Lopez gets his chair closer, like he wants to hear what’s coming next. Roberts looks up at them.

“You know… I–I asked my wife to move in with me before we were even engaged… When I realized I loved her,” he comments, making Newt smile.

“That’s so sweet!” he says, but his words are followed by a weird silence in which it seems like everyone is waiting for… something.

Weiss facepalms herself and Tina rolls her eyes.

“I told you this needs a direct, blunt–”

“No, what if it scares him off?” Abernathy cuts Weiss off. “Boss is going to kill us!”

“Why would I want to kill you?” Percival walks in at that precise moment like he’s been summoned. Every single one of the aurors turn pale.

“It was just a joke, Sir,” Fontaine smiles nervously.

Percival narrows his eyes, but it seems he’s not that interested, because he turns his head at Newt, with a smile on his face.

“Let’s go get something to eat, I’m starving,” he tells the magizoologist and without thinking, Newt takes the hand that’s been offered to him and follows the Director.

***

They have always been so kind to him, especially now; it seems like every single one of the aurors wants to talk to him or help him with his creatures or invite him to have a cup of tea, like Roberts does that day.

Although Newt’s not sure why she looks… flustered. She looks around at the cafeteria and almost huffs when her eyes meet Lopez’s, sitting just a couple of tables away from them.

“You see… Newt, I actually wanted to talk to you about something important,” Roberts says, before bitting her bottom lip, hesitating.

“What is it? Do you need some help with the gnomes in your garden?”

“What? No, that’s not it, uh…”

“Newt, what are you doing here? I was waiting for you at my office,” Percival smiles at him, although the grin disappears as soon as he sees Roberts.

“Oh, sorry! But Roberts invited me a cup of tea.”

“Did she?” At the sound of that deep voice, Roberts sinks in her chair, using the coffee in her hands as a shield.

“Yes, she wanted to tell me something important!” Newt says excitedly.

Percival narrows his eyes even more, uses wandless magic to make another chair appear next to them and he sits, crossing his arms.

“Let’s hear it, then.”

“It was about garden gnomes!” She says, rising from her seat. “I’ll tell you the rest latter, Newt! I have something to do!”

And off she storms, leaving Newt a little bit confused.

Although Percival looks surprisingly pleased.

***

“So… when a beast likes another beast it does a matting dance to let the other know, right?” Fontaine says, getting Newt’s complete attention immediately.

“Yes!” The magizoologist grins happily, he’s so glad when another person shows interest in magical creatures.

“And it’s different from one creature to another?”

Newt nods, waiting for him to ask for an example, he has so many of them.

“Well, Newt… It’s the same with people,” Fontaine says then, making the magizoologist frown.

“Only that we don’t dance (well, in the appropriate occasion yes, but that’s not the point) we just… do things to show the other we care about them,” Lopez continues. Roberts nods behind him.

“I don’t know much about that,” he admits, shyly.

“Oh, we know,” Kenneth grins, amused, but the smile on his face vanishes when Roberts hits him on the ribs.

“It’s actually very simple,” Fontaine approaches, walking pass Tina who looks pretty much interested in the conversation. “When we want to court someone we do things for that person… We invite them to have lunch with us for example.”

“We ask them to move in with us,” adds Kenneth.

“Or to stay in our office,” Lopez grins, sitting next to him.

“We give them all the permits they need for their–”

“So I decided you were doing a terrible job and I followed Queenie’s advice.” Weiss walks in the room, interrupting Roberts.

Tina’s the only one that looks at her with more worry than surprise.

“It’s never a good thing to follow my sister’s advice, what did you do?”

“I wrote to Theseus Scamander.”

“What?”

“Why did you write to my brother?” Newt, ignores the multiple gasps he hears.

“You mentioned the other day you missed him,” Weiss comments, face neutral. “I think he has never paid you a visit here, at MACUSA, am I wrong?”

No, he’s never; Newt doesn’t usually ask him that kind of things because he doesn’t want to be a bother. Although he’s very glad Weiss did.

“Thank you,” he smiles, already excited to see his brother again.


	7. Chapter 7

Newt grins from ear to ear the moment he sees his brother storming in Percival’s office. Theseus has that weird impulse to get in a room like he owns it, which of course it’s not a very ideal way to announce himself.

Percival is clearly surprised and a little bit worried and Newt remembers he didn’t actually mention anything to him about his brother’s visit.

“What are you doing up there, little one?” Theseus frowns, confused; he stares at Newt, who’s sitting comfortably over Percival’s desk.

“I don’t mind,” the Director assures, which only makes Theseus look more bewildered.

“You, Percival Graves, don’t… mind?”

The American auror clears his throat, looking back at the way Theseus quirks up his brow at him, he then turns his head towards Newt and starts… blushing.

“Are you okay, Percy?” Newt touches his forehead and calms immediately when he doesn’t detect any kind of fever.

“Weiss mentioned you’re living together,” Theseus comments, looking from one to the other with curious eyes, although he also seems a little bit irritated.

“Yes!” Newt smiles. “Are you staying? You’re gonna stay with us, right?”

“Of course I’m staying, little one,” he strokes Newt’s cheek, before he glares at Percival. “I need to make sure you’re completely fine.”

***

Theseus is more serious than usual, once he decides to stay with them for a couple of days; he’s constantly looking at Percival, eyes narrowed, especially when he’s close to Newt.

One morning, an usual morning to Newt, where he wakes up a little bit confused (as he always does until he has his cup of tea) Percival strokes his hair, gives him a kiss on the back of his hand before handing him his favourite tea.

Theseus chokes on his coffee.

The auror are worse, constantly looking at the three of them whenever they’re in MACUSA like waiting for something to explode.

Nothing explodes, although Newt swears he hears Theseus yelling when he’s about to get out of the case; he finds them on Percival’s office, looking at each other not entirely happy, but then Theseus pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs: “I’ll give one opportunity, just one.”

“What are you talking about?” Newt asks, but no one tells him.

***

Theseus starts rolling his eyes every time the three of them spend some time together, especially whenever Percival does something for Newt.

Although Newt doesn’t quite understand; Percival has always been like that, constantly taking care of, worrying if Newt hasn’t eaten, if he sleeps well, kissing the back of his hand, stroking his cheeks, intertwining their fingers…

He doesn’t find anything unusual, until Percival leaves for a meeting with Madam President and Theseus sits on the couch next to him.

“Newt, you’re married.”

“What?”

“I mean…” Theseus chuckles at his little brother’s confusion and continues: “You two act like a ridiculously in love married couple, Newt.”

The magizoologist blushes, staring at his brother in shock.

“Percy is not–”

“Graves is besotted,” Theseus says, rolling his eyes at him. “And you don’t seem to notice. Remember when Dougal did this mating dance for that demiguise? And she didn’t even see him?”

“He was devastated,” Newt nods, worrying about where this is going.

“Graves has been doing a mating dance for weeks, perhaps even months now and you have not noticed at all,” Theseus explains and Newt gasps, face burning.

He’s definitely not panicking, but he opens his case and gets inside immediately.

He just needs to think.

***

Newt spends the afternoon feeding his creatures, but his mind is constantly thinking about Percival and the time they’ve been… together.

And suddenly some of the aurors reactions and words start to make so much sense and Newt feels like an idiot.

But the feeling doesn’t last long, replaced by the happiness that he always feels whenever Percival’s around.

“Are you okay, Newt?”

His heart bumps in his chest and Newt can’t help but grin from ear to ear when he looks back at Percival. It’s so incredibly obvious now.

“I’m fine,” he assures, taking a step closer, before pressing his lips against the Director’s.

Percival closes his eyes, the smile on his face evident, right before he kisses back.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what’s this about? I mean… Are you sure–”

“It means I want to date you, it means I want to stay with you,” Newt smiles, looking at Percival’s hopeful expression.

“Does this mean yes to… marriage?” Percival blurts out, although he immediately seems to realize what he just said and he blushes bright red, before apologizing: “Sorry, Newt–”

“Yes,” Newt surprises them both with his answer. “Although he have to date for a while first.”

Surprisingly, Theseus is not displeased when he hears they’re together…

Until Newt mentions marriage.

But Theseus will get used to it eventually… right?


End file.
